Bullet
by Raeetrati899
Summary: With the increasing number of kidnapped people, the Demon child, Nanase Rin, has been sent out for the task of exterminating its master mind. Re-written version of Bullet. See inside for more information.
1. Reminiscent of the past (1)

**If you haven't noticed it yet, yes, I did take down Bullet. But do not fear! For this is the re-written version of it. ****The reason I put it down is because I'll be doing major renovations on the story. So…unless you all want to be confused with the sudden change of some things, I can't just edit each and every chapter. I'll be adding/replacing and removing many scenes, I'll also be changing some character personalities, but don't worry, the plot will still remain the same.**

**I hope I can put more depth to the characters here, and maybe improve on writing their conversations. :D Wish me luck xD**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me.**

* * *

It was raining, the sky was dark and gloomy, much like how Rin currently feels right now. The hand that was once on her lower back is now openly groping her butt and she's not the least happy. Around her, the party continued, honored guests and people who pretended to have class were laughing and chatting in low voices with champagne glasses on their hands. The women whispered useless gossips among themselves while teenagers were openly flirting with one another on the side of the large hall which they claimed for themselves.

The man beside her grinned, showing a row of yellowish teeth, and Rin had to fight the urge to give his man an hour-long lecture about proper hygiene. Instead of doing that, she gave him the biggest smile that she can muster. His hand tightened on her butt and she felt her left-eye twitch. It's one thing to pretend to not be affected with his alcohol induced breath, and it's another thing to act nonchalant when he's openly harassing her in front of hundreds of people.

"Quite a good catch you got there, Jack, is she good?" A man in front of them, whom she think was named Takeda, laughed as he openly ogled Rin's chest through the heart-shaped bodice of the ball gown she wore. The small woman who has her little paws around his arm glared at Rin as she sipped on her drink. Well, it's not her fault that she has more sex appeal than the little tramp.

Rin faked a laugh as Jack pecked her cheek, a clear sign that he's marking her as his territory. "I haven't checked her out yet. I recently got her three days ago, and I can say that I'm enjoying this little bitch." He smacked her ass, and Rin had to bite her tongue and tighten her grip on her champagne flute to stop herself from retrieving her gun and blowing her brains out. A job on the field isn't her thing, especially since she's known for her legendary patience. Goddamn, who was the one who assigned her on this annoying task again? Oh, that's right. Kiyoteru.

"Oh, you." She giggled, slapping him playfully on his fat chest. Her upper lip almost curled up in a sneer when she felt his severe case of man-boobs jingle. How dare this man be perverted and collect ladies as a hobby when he's as attractive as a mole? Clearly, he's not on the position. Men like that sickens her. Now she really have to finish this job sooner, because she can't tell how long she can handle his wondering hands.

"Excuse me, do you want a drink, darling?" She said in a sultry voice as she gave him an innocent smile. They should pay her double for this. She's working overtime now, and all she want to do is sleep. Her temper is reaching its boiling point.

"Ah, so caring." Takeda chuckled before them. He's still giving him the bedroom eyes. "After you're done with her, may I borrow her?" He joked, but Rin can tell that those words have a deeper meaning. Are they really discussing her sex life in front of her? Sick, sick men. That's the reason why she has never been too fond of them.

Not waiting for Jack to answer, she quietly slipped away from the conversation after prying Jack's wondering hand away from her a bit too forcefully. How long until they give her the signal? This is clearly getting tiring and boring.

Heads turned at her direction as she made her way to the fancy buffet table. Men ogled her revealing attire–an empire waist black gown with diamond gemstones stitched on its bodice–especially how her every step showed her creamy thigh through the long slit on the side of the gown. It might be a little over her usual choice of clothes, but seeing those envious looks directed towards her made her confidence sky-rocket. With a small smirk, she raised her chin higher and straightened her poise even further as she continued her leisure pace. She looks like a medieval queen brought into the modern world.

"Yuki." Miki's voice flittered through the small device on her ear.

Rin pressed a button on the device before saying, "Copying," as discreetly as she can.

"Target is in the building. Be prepared for anything." As soon as those words reached her ears, the lighting in the spacious ballroom suddenly dimmed, and a spot light appeared with a loud clank. It focused on a silhouette that was standing on top of the grand staircase, everybody stared and collective gasps came from all over the room as the beautiful man smiled down at all of them. Alexis-Marion Sherwood, a successful business tycoon with a pretty face. His company had miraculously reached the top in only two years after being founded. Rin does not believe in miracles, and apparently, the secret to his success wasn't divine incarnation.

Drugs, human-trafficking and some other underground evil doings too. It's what makes him popular and successful. Report has it that he has a harem of sex slaves underneath this mansion. That is her mission, to end this man's false chivalry and show the world his true and ugly face. But before all that, she has to take care of her temporary date.

Snatching a champagne flute from a passing waiter, she quietly reached up her thighs to retrieve the small capsule that was on the pouch around her hips, the dim lighting made the conspiracy she's doing unknown to those around her. After arranging her gown, she quickly dropped the capsule into the drink. She watched it sizzle for a couple of seconds before heading back to her date and giving it to him with a smile.

He gladly sipped it and Rin chuckled at his stupidity. "Darling," She cleared her throat, "I'm kind of tired. So…" With her eyes narrowed into a seductive gaze, her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip. The man immediately straightened up in anticipation. In more ways than one.

"Shall we?" Setting his hand on the small of her back, he impatiently guided her to the west hall, where several bedrooms were lined up for privacy. Laughing, he opened one door and all but pushed her inside, his mouth immediately latching on her neck.

"Oh my…" Rin faked a moan, her finger twitching as she ran her hand though his hair in a fake encouragement. This is about as exciting as watching paint dry.

"You like that?" He bit onto her neck and Rin's knee shot up to knee him on the crotch, only to stop when his body suddenly slumped forward and fell on the carpeted ground. His eyes were rolled on the back of his head. With a dignified huff, she stepped on his back and checked her appearance on the mirror. Damn, that red spot is going to be there for days. How ugly. Curse him.

His previous actions made her wish that she put a poison pill instead of a sleeping one in his drink. Goddamn, he pissed her off so much. She quietly ran out of the room, but not before giving him a good kick or two on the face with her four-inch heels.

"I had Emilia prepare your change of clothes. Seven doors down from where you are."

"Roger." Rin replied as she gathered the long skirt of her gown and practically ran down the hall, heels and all. Practice made this possible, years and years of practice and falling flat on her face. Now, running in high heels is like second nature to her.

"How much time until he leaves?" She pressed a button on her device as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Hands immediately tore the dress from her body and she stepped out of it, it was soon replaced by a fancier dark red ball gown with a sleeveless, heart-shaped bodice and a thick ribbon that went around her petite waist. The lower part was huge and puffy, and Emilia used a petticoat to even highlight the layered skirts. It's very beautiful.

"I'm not sure, but he doesn't stay in parties until it ends, even though he's the host." Rin closed her eyes as Emilia replaced her make-up to match her wardrobe change. Another agent clipped hair extensions to her dyed red hair before removing it from its tight bun, letting it cascade down her waist. She pinned a single red rose on her hair.

"Roger."

"Open your eyes, dear. Let's change your contacts." Rin complied, and Emilia took the green lenses from her eyes and replaced it with muddy brown ones. "Perfect." Emilia smiled before pushing her out of the room.

Traces of the past guest is now gone. She glanced at her appearance on the large glass in the hall, and it's as if she just aged five years. That, of course, is a very good thing. Because no one will recognize her in this state.

Her heels padded softly against the carpeted floor as she made her way back to the ballroom. As she expected, the party is still going on full blast, or at least, that's how the class-A people will say. The guests remained chatting in normal voices, the small orchestra is still playing a song that makes her want to sleep instead of dance and the women are still whispering among themselves. The only difference is that the lighting is back to normal and Alexis is no longer reciting his speech on top of the staircase, instead, he's surrounded by a group of girls on the bottom of it. But other than that, the party remained as boring as ever.

She can feel the smooth surface of her gun as it pressed against her thigh, the sharps pins that held the rose on her hair that were poking her every now and then and the cold ring around her index finger that contained poison in its huge, ruby stone. She's ready. As always, the killing machine is ready for work. After releasing a breath, she narrowed her expressionless gaze before walking towards the small group, pretending to not notice the eyes that were glued to her back.

"Alexis." She smiled and did a small curtsy once she reached their gaping faces. The urge to brag and smile smugly crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed the idea out of her mind. A beautiful seductress, that is who she is now. Ignoring the girl's heated gazes, she directed a grin at the tycoon's direction. She's someone who does not stoop low on those girls' level.

"My, my, my…" He drawled out in a husky voice as his striking green eyes took in her whole appearance. A smile made its way to his lips, as if he saw something appealing. Like how a dog looks when its master has brought home a new toy. Disgusting. "It's as if a red angel has fallen on the ground! What a rare occurrence!" That's just about the corniest pick-up line she's ever heard in her life. Pushing the girls around his out of the way–exciting surprised gasps–he gently took her hand and kissed it softly. Rin ignored the fact that his lips lingered on her skin longer than necessary. It made the back of her hand itch.

"Can I talk to you in private, please?" Giving him an angel-like smile, she gently clasped his hand between hers and quietly dragged him outside at the balcony that overlooked the wide garden below. Rin took her time to appreciate the blooming cherry blossom trees below. The largest one, which was in the middle of the garden, stood at the center of a lake like a tall guardian. With its petals being blown softly from the night breeze and the moonlight shining down on it, the tree looks magical. From this distance, it's even as if the bark and its flowers were glowing.

It's just too bad that its owner is not as pure as it is.

"May I ask this lovely lady's name?" He gently touched her shoulder and Rin smirked secretly.

"Akashi," Rin replied not a second later. She already used Yuki for her date, and it was the first name that crossed her mind, no matter how manly that sounds. That'll be her name for tonight.

"Really, Rin? Akashi?" Miki laughed and Rin ignored her.

"Akashi…" Alexis whispered, as if he's savoring the letters in his mouth like a piece of cake. That's just pathetic and creepy. "What a pretty name, my dear." He chuckled, Rin smiled in return.

"I have heard such wonderful stories about you, Alexis. I heard you know some games that big girls play." After casting him a sultry glance, she continued, "Do you mind demonstrating some to me?"

Something flashed behind those steely green eyes that made Rin certain that she just unlocked a new secret. Bingo. A wide grin appeared on his lips as he leaned in towards her and whipered in her ear, "I would be honored." Rin smirked, unbeknown to him. "Come, dear."

Rin clasped his hand all too enthusiastically.

* * *

"Oh, where are we going, Mr. Alexis?" Rin asked with a giggle. They've escaped from the party a while ago, and all they did was nothing but walk. Her heels are starting to kill her, and if he doesn't lead her to his basement anytime soon, she'll kill him right here and right now and continue the search herself.

But then again, after seeing the maze that's also known as his mansion, she doubted that she can. Miki can help her, but that'll take such a long time, and she's got enough overtime for tonight. She missed her soft bed and pillows already.

"Here we are!" Resisting the strong urge to release a breath of relief, Rin quickly walked inside the dark room. Alexis followed soon after.

The room has nothing. Completely nothing but darkness, newly painted walls and…vents on the ceiling…?

Something sweet and intoxicating was coming from somewhere inside the room. It took her a while to realize the fact that she's getting sleepy. Her back hit the wall when she failed to keep her balance. "W-wha…?" She murmured, trying to keep her eyes from closing and willing herself to fight off the drowsiness that was starting to consume her. '_Shit!'_

All she heard was Alexis's mocking laughter before everything went black.

* * *

"Is this the girl?" Rin woke up upon hearing those words.

"Yes. Beautiful, no? She'll cost quite a fortune, I'm afraid." It was Alexis, no doubt. Only he has that forced husky voice that sounds more like a dying frog's croak than a sexy, attractive man's purr. They've only been together for hours, but hell, she hates him so much.

With her mind still foggy, her brain barely registered the feeling of a hand touching her exposed legs and cheeks. Frowning, she opened her eyes and glared at the old man who was looking down at her as if she's a new found toy. Her vision cleared, and she wasted no time to push herself up on a sitting position. Her wrists were tied behind her back, but her legs weren't bound together. Perfect.

Her arm hurt from lying on her side for too long, and the blade that was hidden in her bodice is too far from her reach. There's only one thing left to do. Seeing, that she has no other choice, it's apparent that she'll be doing more work that what was planned. There'll be more blood too.

While keeping her eyes on the man in front of her–who's ogling is really getting on her nerves–she examined the room with her peripheral vision. A window on the east, door on the north and a huge bird cage in one corner. What was inside the cage wasn't a bird though, it was a person. A young girl, with her back faced to her. The worst part is, she's not giving off any indication that she's still alive. Her anger sky-rocketed.

"Hey, Alexis." She whispered, face down with her hair covering her expression.

"One last favor, please?" Her voice broke at the end, and Alexis can't help but pity the girl who's about to lose her life. Soon, she'll be nothing more but a broken, wilted flower. Such a waste, she's pretty too, but some things are just not meant to be kept. Too bad. He smirked.

"Yes, dear?" He crouched down, leaning towards her to hear what she has to say.

"C-can you please…unclip that small part under the r-ribbon?" He raised a brow in question, "I'm finding it hard to breathe…Y-your customer wouldn't want damaged goods, right?"

"Ah, yes, of course." He grinned, after casting the man behind him a knowing glance. Slowly, he pushed the satin cloth out of the way and found that there is, indeed, a small hook on the side of the bodice. Is this really preventing her from breathing? Why would she wear it in the first place? But, well, girls do take drastic measures just to get noticed by him, and this girl is no exception. How stupid.

"Thank you." She breathed a what-seemed-like a sigh of relief…but it sounds more like a scoff…? "…and Alexis?" She looked up, and he jumped back when he saw the big grin on her face. Was this girl crazy? Dear God, that's creepy as hell. Maybe he made her inhale too much gas that it affected her brain?

"W-what?!" Did he just stutter? He can feel the customer back away.

Her grin widened even further and her brown eyes were wide, it's as if she was insane. But then, all of a sudden, her smile dropped and her eyes narrowed into slits into a scarier look. "You're an idiot." With those words, she head-butted him. An embarrassing girlish squeal left his mouth and Rin laughed at how pathetic that sounded.

Quickly, she braced her weight on her arms behind her and kicked the hideous man under his chin with her heels. Her shoe flew to the other side of the room and she was slightly grateful for its lost. Kicking its partner off, she rolled back up to a standing position and the skirt of her dress–together with the petticoat underneath–fell on the ground in a thick heap, revealing a short, black skirtunderneath. Guns were strapped on either side of her hips and on her thigh was a sheathed dagger.

Both men backed away, obviously scared of her true form. They were both unarmed, and they're currently powerless against the predator in the room. Who's the prey now, huh? She just had to say those words to them.

"W-what do y-you want? M-money? I-I–" A scream replaced his words as Rin ran towards him and jumped, landing on his shoulder with her thighs on either side of his neck.

"You're a sorry excuse for a man." With those words, she leaned back and let herself fall, twisting her lower body in the process. The unearthly crack of shattering bones reached her ears and she released the buyer. He fell on the ground with a loud thud, his is head was bent at an odd angle, a perfect example of what'll happen to someone who messes with her. She glanced down at it before turning around to face the other man who's now cowering in one corner.

She leaped again, sliding her bound hands under her feet to finally ease her aching muscles. Man, that felt better. The one who tied her obviously has zero knowledge with ropes. She reached for her dagger, and with one flick of her fingers, the rope that held her hand together fell to the ground. She slightly rubbed her reddening wrists before looking up and freezing.

Alexis is crying. He's crying.

Rin laughed as she took in his appearance. Gone is the confident young man just a while ago. This–this pathetic, worthless man–is who Alexis-Marion Sherwood really is. A coward, all talk and a scared baby. God, just looking at him makes her want to end his useless existence quicker.

"W-who are you?" He asked in a shaky voice as he looked up at her in pure, absolute fear.

"Hm?" Rin casually took her gun out of it holster and cocked it. She pointed it directly above his heart. "I am known by many names…" She stopped, as if pausing to think, "But since you did so many bad things, I guess you can call me by the name that bad, dying people knows," A gunshot echoed in the room, and Alexis screamed as blood gushed out of the hole in his leg. With his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his mouth open from his loud screeching, Rin wanted nothing more than to crush him like a bug.

"I am Nanase Rin, more commonly known as the demon child. Goodnight, sleep tight my darling." Grinning, she pointed the mouth of her gun to his chest and pulled the trigger, once, twice, thrice.

Rin stared at his bloody, unmoving body with a bored expression. He didn't even fight back, how boring. She stood back up to full height and began walking out of the room. Pressing the button on her ear device, she holstered her gun as she said,

"Mission accomplished."

_Goodnight, demon child, goodnight._


	2. Reminiscent of the past (2)

A/N: Thank you so, so much for all the reviews!

**IMPORTANT: I think I forgot to say this at the first chapter…(oh gosh, I did orz) but the first and second chapter of this story takes places two years **_**before**_**the****real story takes places. This is kinda like the prologue of the story.**

* * *

"I'm very sure that I told you to get dressed an hour ago."

Forcing his eyes to look at the speaker, Len frowned at the small girl who was standing on the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her chest; an indignant expression written all over her child-like features. Lenka. Her eyes narrowed when she took in the state he's in; unprepared and lazing around. She frowned deeply. Amused to see his sister annoyed at him once again, the older brother raised a brow in challenge.

"It's too hot to move." Dramatically sighing, he dropped the manga he was reading to his side, flipped so his back was resting on the bed instead of his front, and covered his eyes with his forearm. Even with his state of temporary blindness, he can feel instead of _see_ his sister rolling her eyes. "And I don't remember giving you to permission to enter my room, _little sister._"

Lenka scoffed, "_Dear brother_, you keep forgetting that you are not the only one born with a functioning brain. I am technically standing outside your room, and not _inside _it." Len remove the limb covering his eyes and turned his head to his right, only to narrow his eyes at his sister's cheeky grin and her feet that were planted _outside_ of his doorframe. Groaning, he flipped once again, his back now facing her.

"That's good. That way, you can't force me out of bed. That woman can find her way home herself." Lenka gasped in horror at the words that left his mouth. His sister may be a bit wise, but that doesn't mean that she's that matured. She is, after all, three years younger than him. The heart of a child still resides in her chest, no matter how she denied it. But sometimes, just _sometimes_, he envies the heart that she has. He had seen the real, bitter world years ago, and his eyes had been opened to such cruelty at a young age. But even so, he's not one to hate his past, because it molded him into the person that he is now–come to think of it, is the current him worthy of being praised? Anyway, it's not like he can go back and change it.

"That's cruel, onii-chan!" He heard her feet stomping against the wooden floor. It made him sure that he upset her once again. This is particularly the reason why he minimizes his interaction with girls–and with anyone, actually–, they change their emotions way too fast and abrupt. He hates complex things, because he loathes thinking in particular. "You can be such a bastard sometimes!" He heard the pout in her voice too, and he couldn't help but smile. But that doesn't mean that the jerk who taught her the word 'bastard' isn't going to pay.

Sitting back up on his bed with his arms crossed, Len gave her the meanest glare. "I do not want you to say that word ever again." Lenka gulped. "Ever." Len supplied, looking down at her and smiling once she nodded in understanding. "You're eleven, Lenka. You should be playing with your dolls and not saying bad words." He chuckled as she ran towards him–which just violated his 'do not enter my room' rule–and wrapped her arms around his torso as an apology. "You're still young."

"You're one to talk!" Lenka leaned back a little to glare at him and give out a small huff. "You're one to talk! You just turned fifteen last week!"

"That fact didn't change that I'm older than you!" With a fake battle cry, he tickled her sides, and Lenka immediately burst into peals of laughter and squeals. "I, the great Kagamine Len, am going to tickle you to death!" He ignored her gurgled screams to stop as his own laughter mixed in with hers.

_Such happy, happy memories they were._

* * *

"Okay, so here's a thought." Len looked up. The irritation in his best friend's tone signifies how his temper is flaring very quickly. "How about you–" Lui paused, poking his index finger to Len's temple "–stop moping around and do anything more productive than reading shoujo manga?"

A sound that's like a cross between an annoyed growl and a huff left the back of Len's throat before he focused his attention back to the book. It isn't even _his_, he just found it laying about in the house a while ago. It's probably Lenka's, since his sister obviously has an addiction for this type of things. He's seen her giggling behind her mangas before. Sure, that made him laugh–he even said that mangas are for childish school girls; it earned him a well-deserved bump on his forehead–but look at him now…he's basically eating what he just said. Who knew that this can be interesting?

"I'm not moping around." He grumbled. "It's just too hot to get out of the house."

"Denial!" Lui pointed an accusing finger at him. "Seriously, Len, she already left a month ago. I figured you would've done something like moving on by now." After a casual blow to the lock of hair that obscured his vision, Lui sat next to Len and punched him on his shoulder as hard as he can. It resulted to the oblivious blond almost hitting the floor and the manga in his hands slipping through his fingers. Len rubbed his arm and glared at his 'friend'.

Scowling, he shouted, "Allez au diable! Vous baise chat–"

"What does that mean?" Lui raised a brow in suspicion.

"It means I love you and you're cute, so shut up and leave me be." Len rolled his eyes before picking up the discarded manga and flipping to the page that he was reading before he was oh-so-gently punched. He's already in the climax, where the two lovers are reaching the peak of their relationship…wait–w-why is Lenka reading something like this?!

"Ecchi." Lui whispered as he read the page over Len's shoulder. An accusing laugh left his throat. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing Len. Actually, I thought you were a prude. I mean; have you ever even touched Yuk–"

"That's it!" Len shouted. Throwing the book aside, he stood up and stomped towards the door. "Okay, okay. I get it! I'll leave and see the sun again! Where'd you want to go?" A scowl was on his face as he put on his shoes. His brow raised in question when Lui didn't leave his comfortable position on the couch.

"Mission accomplished." Lui whispered, and Len frowned. Flicking a stray lock of hair from his face yet again, Lui grinned brightly. No matter how many years passed, and even after their separation, the smiling Lui never changes. But that doesn't mean that the guy isn't capable of any other emotion other than happiness. He'd seen it himself.

When his mother died, Len watched as Lui broke down for the first time. It was surprising, as he saw those big fat tears streaming down his always smiling face. But after that raining day at the funeral, Len never saw him cry again. He's always laughing, it annoyed him sometimes, but in a sense, he's thankful. His happy go lucky attitude has saved his sorry behind numerous times, and this event just added to his never ending pile of debts.

"_Anyway, _have you made a move on that girl?" Len grinned when Lui's face immediately blushed pure red. "You haven't introduced her to me, you know? I'm starting to think that you're afraid that she'll fall in love with me and totally leave you behind at one glance."

"I will. She said yes when I asked her on a date; and as if." Lui snorted, "Who'd fall for someone like you?"

That's right. Who'd fall for someone like him? Every person who'd know him for who he really is will surely run away with their tails between their legs. That's why no one should be able to see past this. Even if Lui's his best friend, there are just some things that are meant to be kept to yourself.

"Everyone." He grinned cheekily. But, man, his friend does sound like he got it hard for this girl. Whatever that 'it' is.

* * *

Standing by the hearth, Len watched silently as the shadows made by the flames made the master's stern face look scarier inside the dark room. The door was closed, the curtains were pulled over the large windows and with the fire being the only source of lighting in the room, it made the wrinkles and the crow's feet on face brought by old age become more apparent. His posture was rigid, as if he's expecting something to jump out of the shadows and scream bloody murder. Despite the cold, calm atmosphere, Len can feel the grave danger hiding just beneath the surface. Len was reminded of his late grandfather.

"You are, by far most, the most talented henchman I've ever had in a very long time. For a child, you sure know how to handle your weapons well." He turned around, glass of scotch in hand, and gave him a small approving smile. Len fought the irritation that came to life by being addressed to as a child. He's no longer a child; that was decided ever since he survived that hellhole.

"Thank you, but please do not waste such words to a person like me." He replied in a stiff, practiced tone. The man's an official, standing in a rank very far from him. He has to treat him with respect.

The man chuckled, "And polite too," As if reminiscing something, a dazed look took over his old features, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, "I have a very good job for you." With an odd glint in his eyes, he smiled, and that simple action made an involuntary shiver run up Len's spine. "I have a rival that is getting very difficult to get rid of. I think you know what you're supposed to do just by hearing that." As those words were left hanging in the air, Len can hear the nostalgic sound of gunshots. He quickly dismissed it. He had long accepted the fact that he has already abandoned a normal brain years ago. "Make sure that there are no witnesses. If there is, kill them."

Now that he has given more thought to it, this old man is definitely unlike his grandfather.

* * *

With the sky gloomy and the rain pitter-pattering against the water-stained glass windows, Len looked outside, a glass of champagne in his hands. Why is he so nervous? It isn't like him to be nervous. Scowling, he lifted the glass to his lips and gulped another huge sip. He's always cool. He _has _to be cool. That's the reason why he's so good at his job; because he's _always _in control. But tonight is really different. His nerves are in a bundle and his feet just kept on wandering about. Damn, he'll end up killing himself if this continues.

"Tough job?" A woman, dressed in a long, black gown said as she stopped walking beside him. The glint in her green eyes told him that she's here for the same reason as him. Seeing her surprised him a bit, but he quickly masked it with a smile. He silently assessed her appearance.

Throughout the years of being in this job, he has encountered many people like him. Killers, assassins, whatever you call them, but not once had he met someone as young as he. Her face might be covered with make-up to make her look older, but he saw through all that. Her jaw still held that childish roundness, even with her heels she isn't that tall and it's very apparent that her body isn't fully developed yet.

N-not that he's ogling her or anything.

He admired her ability though, for he himself took a while to notice that she's around his age. Maybe it's how her hair was tied up in a mature-looking bun, or how her green eyes held that sultry glint, or maybe how her gown is a bit to revealing…

Damn it! He's a growing boy! Things like these are only natural! Right?!

"And who might you be, mademoiselle?" He took her hand and kissed the back of it for appearances' sake. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. There were times when two persons targets one, it doesn't happen too often, but when it does, it almost always doesn't end up good. This is a battle of aggression, the first one who makes it to the target, wins.

"Yuki." She replied without missing a beat. "I'm an…acquaintance of Alexis Sherwood. I'm sure you know him." With a glint in her eyes that answered all his unspoken questions, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and let her narrowed eyes sweep over the room. "Do you know him?" _Is he your target?_ Was the underlying question.

"Of course." He chuckled as two giggling matrons passed by them, looking at him up and down as if he was a piece of steak. When he was younger, he's always been called…beautiful–remembering it made him scowl. A lot of people even mistook him for a girl. But now as he is in the ripe age of fifteen, most of his features have sharpened. His eyes, which were once the color of the sky, are now a very deep shade of blue; his hair went a shade darker and now he towered over almost all of the boys he knows. Is this what puberty does? Because it sure earned him a lot of perks.

But of course, for tonight, his blond self is hidden. Right now he's 'tall, dark, and handsome', or whatever the hell the black hair dye and brown contacts made him look. His disguise must've suited him well, because in the first thirty minutes of being in this party, five girls had attempted to seduce him. It failed, of course.

"But he isn't the one who invited me. I'm here for business." He grinned, casting a sidelong glance at the girl beside him.

"I see…" She replied, nodding at him, as if pleased with his answer. "Well, I just stopped by because you look like you're about ready to run away. Take care, and I hope your…business goes well." With a casual pat on his shoulder, the girl pushed herself off from the wall she was leaning against and walked away, hips swaying and catching the attention of all the men she passed.

Len found himself frowning. Usually when things like this happen there's usually a hidden agenda, but when she talked to him…he sensed no hostility. He couldn't read her, that annoyed him a bit, but since he wouldn't even see her again, he let it pass. There's no point on whining over events that has happened, right? _Am I really in the position to say that?_ He nearly snorted at the thought.

It's nearly time…with another glance at the watch around his wrist, he put his glass on the tray carried by a passing servant before leaving the secluded corner which protected him from the _hawks_ for the past forty-five minutes.

_Tonight will be dyed with red again, eh?_

* * *

The continuous sound of something dripping brought Len back to his senses. His skull felt like it was being hammered and his body felt so tired. He overdid it again, didn't he? Raising his hand to run it through his messy hair, he suddenly froze as he saw the blood running down on it. With wide eyes his gaze swept over the room, and only then did he notice the metallic scent of blood heavy in the air and the ugly red splatters against the walls. _Why is it so messy…?_

He looked down at his left hand, where he saw his gun clutched tightly into, blood continuously running down on it from a huge wound on his elbow and dripping down the small puddle on the tiled floor. With eyes as wide as saucers and heart pounding loudly against his chest, he looked down the two bloody bodies before him. It looked almost unidentifiable because of all the blood covering it, but there's no way that he can't recognize the person that lay before his feet, staring at him with lifeless orange eyes. His face was pale, and stained with blood, but he can still see the ghost of a smile playing with his white lips. Even in death, he looked…contented. How…? Why…?

Len's knees buckled, and he collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily as his hands shook. _What have I done?_ He chanted in his head again and again.

Slowly, he started to feel that familiar sensation again. It started with the bottom of his spine creeping up to the back of his neck and finally, to his brain, where it felt like a drill was being driven into it. He screamed, using both of his hands to pull on his hair. _Stop it! _He shouted, whether in his head or not, he has no idea. He can no longer focus on anything other than the red that he was seeing. With his breath in labored pants and his eyes squeezed shut, he fell on his hands and knees.

When he thought it was finally over and the pain was finally subsiding, the sound of static echoed in his head as it felt like something was clawing out of his guts and his chest. He can do nothing but scream and writhe on the ground.

It feels like poison was being injected right into his veins, destroying every cell it preys upon. But he knows that that isn't it. It isn't what he's experiencing. This is the product of those horrifying days. This is what they made. They created _him. _They're the reason of his birth. He was born inside him. And now, he can do nothing but let him take over again. With a scream, all the pain, the hurt, the clawing against his chest disappeared, it was replaced by nothingness. Numbness.

"Hey, Lenchan, rest there for a while…" With eyes a shade of blue so deep that it's almost black, Len stared at his hands with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

YZ: Thank you so much for the continued support! I hope I can meet your expectations. :D

Mirrors02: I didn't update for almost a month though XD Thank you so much for reviewing! C:

Guest88: Oh my…I don't think I improved much, but thank you very much! :D

Kireina Yume: Thank you very much! :D No, I like people who don't sugarcoat their reviews too much, so I don't think that you're being a b**** X3 I'm turning 15 in exactly two weeks, I think I'm younger than you? :I

CaramelYandere: Eeeh, you'll have to wait to find out the answers for your questions XD ;) Anyway I changed Len's personality a bit (I think). Rambles are extremely accepted so be free XD I can so feel your anticipation haha!

Chocomint3: I'm at a snail's pace now XD I hope so too! XD Yes, that was the original mission, to investigate, stuff got messed up in the original bullet OTL Ah yes, it seems that grammar incorrections are following me every time I write U.U I hope I can minimize it sooner… Nope, I was writing in third person from the beginning's beginning. =w=

Treble and Bass: I hope I can meet your expectations! XD Thank you very much for the review~ :D

Engellicsnow: Thank you very much! :D

**OWOWOWOWOWO**

A/N: Yeah, a lot were complaining in the original Bullet. 'When is Len appearing?' 'I hope Len appears soon!' 'Where's Len?!' or something like that…so here you go!

I think some of you can understand what Len said when Lui punched him XD I just used a translator for that, so forgive me if it's not accurate. XD

Oh and as you can see, Len express more emotion than he did in the original Bullet and I like it MOAAR. He's softer than Rin, I think…? XD


	3. The beginning (3)

I made a new cover for the story because…er, I just felt like it haha. I feel like this story needs a new one, since I'm finally back on track again.

Due to a tip I received from a source that the amount of MikuxLen fics are increasing in number, I finally decided to come back and finish editing this chapter so I can upload it once and for all. No offense to the MikuxLen shippers, but I'm RinxLen forever.

**Note: **Semi-important author's note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_Pain teaches people to be strong._

_Loneliness teaches people to be kind._

_Anger teaches people how to control._

_xXxXx_

Three in the morning, her clothes are soaking wet, and Rin just had enough of it. She isn't some kind of a _newbie_ for this to happen. Why it did though is a result of stupidity and lack of…brain cells.

"That's it!" she finally snapped, springing up from her sitting position and taking the moron before her by his collar. "Look," Rin hissed. "I was sent out for an emergency mission in the middle of the night and when I arrive here, I see this?" she hissed angrily, gesturing her hand to the piles of unconscious people everywhere.

Normally she'd let this pass, since it meant less work for her, but sleep deprivation and not eating since lunch is definitely getting to her way of thinking. They called her when she haven't even gotten at least five minutes of sleep–not to mention that the director finally granted her first vacation–made her travel two cities while it's raining cats and dogs, _only_ to find out that the job's been done?

"I-I," the shaking man under her grasp stuttered. "y-you see, th-there was another a-agent nearby, an-and I thought t-that s-she could get the job done faster…" upon seeing the angry look on the blonde's face, the man finally decided to shut his mouth. _Good, at least he knows what's best for him_, Rin felt her left eye twitch.

"And you didn't even bother to tell me? Are you saying that I'm not cut for the job?" she hissed angrily, releasing the man's collar from her death grip by throwing him on the ground. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and released it slowly, only to open it again in alarm and narrow it when she felt someone's presence on the roof of one of the houses not far from her. She felt a shift in the air, and swiftly dodged the glinting knife thrown in her direction. She heard the blade plunge deep into the concrete wall behind her.

"Oh, you shouldn't be so angry all the time Rin-rin," Rin heard the voice coming from a figure sitting casually on the roof, and her eyebrows drew even closer. "It'll ruin your adorable little face." as the moonlight finally passed over the shadowed figure, it revealed a young woman wearing deep green eyes, green-hair and a teasing smile. Gumi looked down at Rin as she threw her little knives in the air, once, twice, thrice, before finally flinging it to her direction with blinding speed. But, with a swift flick of her hands, the blond caught the blades between her fingers.

"I'm not in the mood for your little games, Gumi. Go home." tossing the weapon to the ground, Rin glared at the smiling girl.

"I'm so, so sorry Rin, but I believe that the position of being my mother is already taken," jumping off the roof–and doing a flip in the process just to show off–the green head landed inches from where Rin stood. "And it can never be replaced."

Rin stared at her dryly for a long time before saying, "I'm going now. I've had enough of this." with a quick wave of her hand as a goodbye. She turned on her heel and started walking away, only to stop when Gumi's hand landed on her shoulder.

"No, wait!" Gumi said. "I was only kidding, okay? I came here to send you a message, but I was… distracted." Rin turned around slowly, with one eyebrow raised in question.

"What message? I was officially on a vacation two hours ago and I don't want any type of mission disturbing me." The blond replied, annoyed. "If it's a type of mission that can be finished within five minutes like what you did with this _one_, I'm out of it!" Rin snapped once again. The stress on her shoulders is just a bit too much. When was the last time she had a decent amount of sleep?

"…wow. You really need to get a long beauty sleep right now." Gumi pointed at the bags under her friend's eyes. "You're one flick away from falling into insanity."

"I'm fine!" Rin sneered, looking away and turning her back to the green head once more. "Just tell me what the mission is!"

"I said a message was being delivered to you, not a mission–"Gumi paused, glancing at her as if to check her reaction. "–well, it may be a mission, but I don't know yet. Apparently they wanted to tell us themselves, so they sent me of all people to come and fetch you. It must be urgent." She shrugged. "I'll meet you at the headquarters at nine," her hand reached for a pocket on her pants, and she took out a black hair tie. "And please, you'll need this. You don't want to look like a wandering monster, do you?" she tossed it to her, and Rin caught it with one hand. Gumi laughed as she jumped back to the roof and ran into the darkness of the night. _Weird girl._

The cold, night breeze blew, making the scent of dew and newly rained soil fill the air around her. She stared at the tie in her open palm for a long time and, sighing, she gathered her long blond hair with her hands and twisted it up in a bun.

* * *

The sound of irritating beeping woke her up the next day; well, technically, it was only four hours after her meeting with Gumi. Rising to a sitting position on her bed, she reached for her alarm clock beside the bed and stopped the beeping. Slowly, her eyes wandered back to her nightstand, where a framed picture of two little girls was standing. One blue eyed, and one green eyed, both wearing huge grins on their faces and matching summer hats on their heads. The picture has obviously seen better days, as its edges were a bit burnt, and there's a small spot that's missing beside the blue-eyed girl's face. Ah, seeing that always bring back memories both good and bad.

A sudden ache on the back of her head made her groan and she ran her fingers through her hair once, twice, thrice, until the piercing pain eventually subsided. Damn, she really needed to stop thinking about the haze. It's making her feel sick, and that's not a good thing at all.

Last night, she nearly crawled from the front door of her condo to her bed. She was so tired–and sick, which she didn't notice until she nearly collapsed on her way back to her bike–Gumi was generous enough to give her a ride home after seeing her messed-up state. So getting missions done after missions is finally taking a toll on her body, huh. She didn't know that can happen…

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to get ready if she kept on sitting on her bed and staring into space, Rin tossed aside her blanket and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress. Her stomach growled, and only then did she realize that she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. Oddly, she didn't feel any hunger until now. Well, it's not like it's not having to eat on time is unfamiliar to her.

"Rinny!" A familiar voice screamed from somewhere in her two-story loft. She sighed, her palm meeting her face when she realized that she had forgotten to shoo Gumi away last night. The girl probably slept in one of the guest rooms. Or more specifically, in the guest room that she marked as her own ever since Rin moved to this place two years ago.

This apartment was a gift from the director. It was a surprise. One day he suddenly told her, _'looks like you can be alone now. A gift, for your hard work.'_ and tossed a glinting silver key to her direction. She looked at it with suspicion at first–because no one just gives a fifteen-year-old a condominium for free–but Kiyoteru just laughed and patted her head. She considered it as a part of her training, and it did help her get better at certain fields. By living on her own with the lurking danger of being ambushed every night in her sleep, it helped sharpen her senses. By the time that she was living here for six months, she can already tell if someone uninvited had entered her home even if she a floor away from the main door.

Gumi, of course, was extremely jealous at first, but since Kiyoteru gave her a car first, then it's _"my turn to receive a gift."_. They compromised on sharing, but Gumi rarely sleeps here since she had her own place a year ago. She bought it with her own money, because she eventually lost all hope of Kiyoteru giving her a gift like this.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked after she showered, changed her clothes and padded to the first floor. Gumi was sprawled on her couch with a glass of orange juice on her right hand. Her left hand flipped through the pages of a fashion magazine that she doesn't remember buying. Frowning, Rin sneaked a glance at the doorway of her kitchen, silently wishing that the place somehow survived.

"Oh don't worry," Gumi rolled her eyes without looking at her, fanning her hand in the air. "I didn't touch the stove or anything that has any relation to cooking. I learned from last time." she giggled as if the time that she nearly burned her place down wasn't such a big deal. Rin bit her tongue to prevent a, 'you'd better.' from escaping.

"Anyway, it's about time we leave. Are you ready?" lifting her eyes from a picture of a sexy pair of boots, Gumi took in her appearance and raised a brow in question. "When exactly did you last eat? You look anorexic, and that's not a very good look. You'll never get a boyfrie-" Rin cut her off by giving her a death glare.

"Let's grab something on our way there. I'm not in the mood to cook now." Rin said as she picked up her jacket from the back of the couch.

Gumi sneered. "Well, it's not like you can cook." She muttered under her breath. Rin heard her, but said nothing.

* * *

"Look, look," Gumi cut her off for the third time in a single conversation. Her hand made _those_ gestures, which meant that what she'll say is serious. "You're not the only one who's on vacation. I was supposed to go back to work tomorrow, but I'm a day early. That's punctual, isn't it? This must be so important to summon us and tell us about it themselves."

Rin shut her lips tight. On Gumi's absence she had to take all the missions sent to their division for all the five weeks that she was gone. Not that she's complaining, she loves to work, but sometimes it's just frustrating, especially when she was partnered with that whining newbie bitch for a two-person mission. They were to gather all the evidence that was needed to prove that a secret drug dealing event and female slavery auction was hosted under an art gallery in the city. They succeeded, of course, but Rin nearly did all the hard work. But she couldn't blame her partner; it was her first mission after all.

"We're here." Gumi pulled the brake, took off her seatbelt, and slid off the car, slamming the door shut. Rin followed suit. "Are you prepared, _Aku no musume_?" grinning, she patted Rin of her back and started walking to the entrance of the humongous building. Rin sighed, shook her head, and followed.

"Good morning!" The security guard greeted, and Rin forced a smile in response, while Gumi waved at him enthusiastically. For the public, it may seem that this building is just some random hotel for models, politicians and other five-star class people. But in the eyes of its 'special' staff, this building is also the headquarters of the largest group of assassins. Or killers, based on what side of the society you're in. Of course, the hotel itself is owned by the director.

They call themselves as members of The Aberleine Family.

Most of them were once rouges, hired to kill, and paid to destroy. The ones who are the freaks of society, the ones who were different, the weirdos, and the ones made in laboratories, this family is composed of those people. The organization took them in, the willing ones, of course. They cleaned their past and gave them a chance to recuperate their lost dignity, to repent for their sins, to _finally_ kill for a valid reason. They gave them a chance of atonement.

They clean the dirty people, the trash of society. The ones who threaten humanity, the ones who wish to corrupt mankind. They eliminate the crime makers; they kill the ones who kill. Ironic, isn't it? But doesn't the '_kill one and save a thousand'_ apply here?

_Blind justice, _as Rin would like to call it.

The government isn't against them, but they're not all flowers and bullshit with them either. As long as they don't meddle with the high class people in crisp suits, then they have no problem. They know each other's presence, but simply don't care about each other. They're not like the FBI, either. They handle worst jobs than theirs, but that's also the reason why only a few people know the existence of their family. They tend to work in the shadows, because they finish things before the public knows of it. If they don't, then there'd be chaos for sure.

The cold blast of air from the millions of air-conditioners in the reception alone was like a hard slap on the face and Rin had to blink. As much as possible she avoids going in the headquarters, not because that she hates it, but because this place is crawling with rich people. She often sees actresses from TV dramas walking smugly in these halls.

"Yo, Makita!" Gumi greeted the small woman behind the reception desk who looked like an ordinary receptionist. Tell that to the twin handguns stashed in the locked drawer of her desk. She smiled, and gave a small wave as a greeting.

A girl, who was talking to the woman beside Makita, looked over her shoulder to glance at them. Gumi didn't notice–which is not surprising at all–and started talking animatedly to the kind receptionist. Rin, on the other hand, studied the girl in the corner of her eye. It's pretty hard not to notice her, since she's like red lint on a white cloth. Small, she must be around her age. She's wearing a high school uniform and her long teal hair was tied into two pigtails, which ended just above her hips. Upon meeting her eyes, the girl squeaked and turned back to the person whom she's speaking to. Rin sighed and patted Gumi to remind her that they're going to be late.

"We're here to see Mrs. Idogawa and Cupcakes." whoever suggested that password is obviously an idiot, but so far no one has acted suspicious of them, so Rin guessed that it's working. 'Mrs. Idogawa' is supposed to be the most respected customer of this hotel, and 'Cupcakes' is her adorable little poodle. Makita has amazing memory, and knows all of the agent's faces, so just a simple wave and hello will do, but since Gumi's making no indication of stopping their small talk, Rin just had to cut in.

"Of course, she's been expecting you," she smiled, and her hands, incredibly swift and unnoticed, clicked the small button hidden beside a stack of papers on her desk. "And I'll notify her of your arrival. You know the way, I trust?" Rin nodded.

"Very well, have a good day!" Makita smiled. Gumi waved and dragged Rin to the hall of elevators in the right wing.

"Man, it's been a long time since I've been here." Gumi chuckled as they passed by the series of platinum elevator doors and stopped before the locked doors labeled 'staff only' on the end of the L-shaped hall. Swiping her hand on the wall beside the double doors, a small keypad of numbers appeared. Gumi wasted no time to type her password. The keypad glowed blue, and a 'ding!' sounded from somewhere. Rin, who was left to see if anyone was coming their way, was first to step inside the now open elevator. It was the last in the hall. Gumi ran inside.

This elevator is a normal one for ordinary people, but for the members of the Aberleine family, upon entering their code, it doesn't take them up. Rather, it takes them down, where the HQ is. All of the elevators of that hotel have that function, but what you'll be riding depends on what division you're in. This elevator only opens to the members of the second intelligence division.

A blue, glowing laser lit from the top of the box and slowly started to trail down the whole space. Rin stood still, knowing that it was the security system scanning them.

The doors opened with a loud huff, and the scent of freshly brewed coffee immediately filled Rin's senses. "Good morning!" Gumi smiled at the person behind a mahogany desk. He's the one who monitors who goes in and out of the headquarters, like a security guard. The man smiled, and went back to sipping his coffee. "We're here to see the high-ups."

"I've been told. I think they already know you've arrived," he gestured to the camera in the upper corner of the room, facing them. "But I'll notify them to be sure. Oh, and, they asked to see you guys one at a time." they both nodded in reply. "Break a leg!" Rin heard him call after they left the room.

The two of them started walking down the long and spacious room, receiving good mornings and waves of hands. Gumi returned all of it with a smile, sometimes even stopping to talk to a random person, but Rin just keep walking forward. Not that she was trying to look cool, nor because she thought of them as people below her, but because she can't handle crowds well. It makes her uncomfortable. Some people called her stuck-up because of that, but really she doesn't care. Apathy is a great way to handle some things.

She rounded a corner and stopped in front of a floor-to-ceiling double door. It was gray, like almost everything in this place, but this just stand out. Only a selected number of people had gone inside, and all of them refused to talk what it's like to be in that room. Throughout her years of being in the family, Rin has only entered that room two times; first was when she was first brought to this place before her training began, and second when she was transferred to the second division. She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before she could. Putting on an impassive face, she stepped inside.

The room was as dark as she remembered, but like the last time, she knows that she's not alone. She can feel their intimidating presence and their eyes as they scrutinized her every movement. A single light opened on the center of the high ceiling, above her head. It made her completely visible, but it wasn't enough to reveal the faces of the executives. She could see their outlines, shadowed by the darkness and, like how she expected, they all wore suits. Or at least, she thinks those are suits. There are four members of this council, last time she checked.

No one spoke for a long time.

"Nanase Rin," a feminine voice, stern and crisp, said to her left. "Your performance has been excellent in the past six years of being in this organization." Rin doesn't know if she should say thank you, or if that was even a compliment, so she remained silent.

"That is why," a muscular, deep voice continued, this time to her front, "we chose you and your partner to handle this special job." A smack echoed in the room–which made her wonder how big this place is–and Rin looked down to see a single folder on the floor. It was labeled confidential. Slowly, she picked it up and opened it, revealing a thick stack of records. Names, birthdates and all sorts of information were on each paper. A picture was clipped on the top right of each sheet.

"Those are the list of the missing people in the past two months." Rin frowned. "It's increasing quite rapidly, and we want you to know the reason behind this. We believe that a single suspect is causing all of this. The missing people are mostly from orphanages, and reliable sources say that some regular street urchins had gone missing too."

Rin's eyebrows furrowed. To accomplish something like that in two months, a large group must be behind this. She nodded, and it was a signal that she'll do everything she can.

"You are given the permission to start the investigation anytime you want, but we want this done as soon as possible. The files are arranged based on the date of disappearance; you can start the investigation with the latest case." this time, it was director Kiyoteru who spoke; Rin is very familiar with his voice.

"Understood." Rin bowed, turned on her heel, and exited the room; a fierce aura seemed to surround her.

As the door closed, a woman turned to face kiyoteru, who was staring at the closed door silently. "Are you sure they can handle this with only the two of them?" she asked.

"There's alwaysthat boy if we ever come to that." His eyes glanced to his side for a moment before leaning back to his chair with a barely audible sigh. _Rin is like a bullet, she doesn't speak, she just breaks all the obstacles in her way just to reach her target. I…hope that she eventually doesn't get stuck._

* * *

_Aku no musume- Daughter of evil_

* * *

A/N: Let's see…it's been two months or so since I updated and visited this site. I'm sorry! I was too busy with school and barely had time to write and I had the worst case of writer's block too. I've been stuck at writing some important scenes in this chapter for weeks, and it was so frustrating that I just have to sleep it off (haha).

Special thanks: I still don't have enough free time to reply to comments, but I have read each and every of it. Thank you very much for the support!

I hope that it wouldn't take me this long for the next update, but senior year high school is pretty tough, you know.

-Rae~~


End file.
